


Line without a hook

by Absentfather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absentfather/pseuds/Absentfather
Summary: Dean has not been doing well since Cas died...What happens after season 15.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19
Collections: Destiel





	Line without a hook

Dean stared at his bedroom's ceiling, a cool breeze rushing over him every time he blinked. When he blinks, darkness feels like it is surrounding him just like it did Cas.

Castiel, Cas, his name ran through Dean's mind as he thought about the angel's last words "I love you". Dean could feel a single tear roll down his face, the tear that felt it was stinging as it dropped off of his face onto the bed. 

He wished he could of told Cas back, screamed it at him, as the empty took him and Billie. But he didn't, he got in his own way. 

It had been two weeks since Cas died, Dean knowing exactly when it happened as it was something he couldn't forgot. Sam had tried to enter Dean's room, trying to find out how Cas' death this time was different. It was different this time for Dean as he now knew that Cas loved him back, the thought of telling Cas making flips in his mind. He knew that Cas loved him back and he couldn't tell Cas that he loved him as well.

"Dean, this isn't healthy man!" Sam's voice sounded like screams as Dean was now sitting at the bottom of his bed. "Get out of there, dude!" Dean ignored his brother's pleas, going to stare at the walls instead. He let out a giant sigh as he closed his eyes and moved his head down.   
"Dean?" He turned slowly, opening his eyes, as he heard his name loud and clear. His head stopped at the sight of a familiar trench coat...  
.................

Dean's eyes went up quickly, his eyes widening as he saw clear blue eyes staring back at him. He blinked a couple of times, hoping what he was seeing was true and not his imagination.  
"C-cas?" His voice was rough from yelling out for Cas, his eyes quickly becoming watery as he threw himself on his feet, his legs not being use to it and crashing down as soon as he tried. 

Cas caught him, the two men's eyes staring at each other as the world felt quiet for once. 

"Hello Dean." Cas gave Dean a grin that made Dean blush as he placed one of his hands on Cas' cheek. Cas' face melted into Dean's hand, the two men looking at each other again. 

"You're real?" Cas nodded as Dean let out a small chuckle that sounded like a sigh almost, but a happy one. Dean pulled Cas close, wrapping his arms around the angel as he didn't let go. He let out a small cry as the tears fell onto Cas' trench coat. His head rested on Cas' shoulder, tightening his hold on Cas. "I-" Dean tried to say something but he couldn't, he just kept holding onto Cas to see if the angel was real. 

"Dean?" The hunter looked up at Cas who was giving him a gentle smile, his eyes slightly closing as he did. 

"I love you too." Dean choked out through his tears as Cas smiled at him again. Cas moved his face closer to Dean's, heat in both of their faces as Dean placed one of his hands on Cas' face, using his hand to pull Cas even closer as their lips touched. It felt warm as they both kept kissing each other back. Cas moved his face back a bit, moving to whisper in Dean's ear.

"I know." The whisper was soft in Dean's ear as they kissed again.

They both kissing each other that they didn't notice the door opening suddenly in front of them.

"Dean, are you okay? I h-" Whatever Sam was going to say died in his mouth as he saw his brother and dead best friend kissing each other. It was a bit of a shock as Sam didn't think that Cas liked Dean back. Dean and Cas moved away from each other, looking over as they saw Sam staring back at them. "You know what? Have fun. It's nice to see that you're alive Cas." Sam closed the door, leaving Dean and Cas alone as they grabbed each other again, grinning at each other as they placed their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at angst but I hope you enjoyed! I will be making a textfic/chatfic for criminal minds (Moreid and Jemily) soon.


End file.
